themomoclochroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiori Tamai
Shiori, aka "Stardust Genius", is a member of Momoiro Clover Z and a cosmic entity. She wears the colour yellow, and sometimes, when given the opportunity, gold. She is by far the most talented of the girls in Momoclo. She is a skilled musician, being able to play a vast array of instruments including guitar, piano and the violin. She is perhaps the most streetsmart member, as she can pose as a hiphop-star way better than the other four girls combined. She can ride a horse as could a mongol raider. Her SAT scores are off the charts, and had it not been for Momoclo she might have been an engineering space surgeon for all we know. One of her defining characteristics is the fact that she is constantly hungry. There seems to be no end to this little lady's hunger as she devours portions that would make a starving sumo wrestler think twice. However professional she might appear these days, it is however important to note that this was not always the case. For many years she was the most mischievous and immature member, even rivalling Aarin. However, sometime in late 2012 she underwent a drastic metamorphosis, and became the collected lady we all know and love today. What triggered this change remains unknown. Family Shiori comes from a family of influential and wealthy diplomats. This is evidenced by her many upperclass activities, such as horse riding and piano playing. For generations the Tamai family has negotiated with foreign powers on behalf of Japan, and as a result Shiori is also the most proficient English speaker of the group. She also has a younger brother, who is known to have a crush on Kanako. Evidently, the love for Leader runs in the family. Love life Shiori and Kanako Momota are lovers. There two have always been very affectionate towards one another and its all culminated in a steamy relationship between the two. This tends to cause some trouble within the band, as Reni for instance is keen on experimenting with girls, which tends to make either Shiori or Kanako jealous whenever Reni comes on to the other. Momoka in turn has a habit of crushing on Kanako once in a while, which would surely create friction, if only Momoka's advances weren't so poorly executed that neither Kanako nor Shiori notices. Shiori is arguably the most objectively attractive member of Momoclo, which means that her looks draws attention just about all the time. Few men encounter Shiori and at the least don't end up with a small crush. Women are far from immune to Shiori's fair looks aswell. However, Shiori is content with her partner, Kanako, and thus mainly ignore the longing gazes and advances from people she meet. In September 2016 their relationship became official, as the two were wed at the Momotamai Wedding. Political ambitions Unlike most other members Shiori completely lacks any political ambitions as far as herself is concerned. She does however support Kanako fiercely. She is extremely loyal to her girlfriend and is very unlikely to support any of the other contenders. Her diplomat upbringing makes her a formidable ally for Kanako to have. Special abilities Shiori, like other cosmic entities, has many special abilities beyond those of mere mortals. However, being a jack-of-all-trades this means that she does not have as many specialized abilities as the rest of the group does. Instead, she acts as a stable foundation for the rest of the group to stand on. Traits Fast learner Shiori is by far the fastest learner of the group, which is evident by her wide range of skills. Musical instruments, horseback riding, or skiing. If it's a skill you can name, Shiori can learn it. Big eater Famed worldwide for her extreme appetite Shiori requires nearly constant sustenance in order to survive. Shiori once participated in an eating contest, where she devoured nearly one hundred cups of noodles. This is a feat she brags about whenever the opportunity arises. Her love for food was proven beyond all doubt in 2016, when The One Dish presented itself to her. Emotional Resilience: 85% With a very strong emotional resilience it will take a lot to break Shiori down into tears, making her almost the most resilient of the entire group. This seems almost paradoxical, as her early moniker in the group was "crybaby". In the early years of the group she was extremely quick to tears, and cried over nearly everything. However, with her 2012 metamorphosis this disappeared almost completely, and seeing her shed tears is now a very rare occurrence. Cooldowns Unlike traits, which are more permanent characteristics that have constant effects on a person, cooldowns are special abilities which, when unleashed, require a refractory period before they can be used again. The length of this period can vary from ability to ability, and is also affected by how powerful a being is. * '''Support: '''Whenever her beloved Kanako needs it, Shiori will lend her strength and support her in whatever she needs. Whether it means backing up an unpopular decision, or to help her regain composure when she's off on one of her filibusters, Shiori is unrelenting in her loyalty. While it is possible for her to support other members as well this is a more uncommon occurrence. Category:Cosmic entities Category:Band members Category:Browse